


Blood

by RotChan



Series: Don't starve short fics [6]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotChan/pseuds/RotChan
Summary: He should have listened.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Happy /late/ Halloween !  
I had to write something with Vampire Maxwell since I saw his new skin and so this idea came in my head.
> 
> Ofc, its angst, it wouldn't be one of my works if it wasn't. It's a short one because I'm trying to think of a series I'll actually be interested in making soooo
> 
> Sorry ! I hope this is enjoyable though !

_They warned you._

Soft moans between kisses. Wilson ignored his talkative mind in favour of the moment he was currently in, sharing breathing air with the very man the others were concerned about. Long, slender fingers traveled his body, wrinkling his clothing, tugging and pulling. Plump lips connected to flesh, upon his collar bone, chin, and to his pale neck. 

_There's something wrong with that man, Wilson. You should stay away..._

Bah ! They said that about the walking machine ! And that thing only spits fury when it wants ! Wilson smirked, his own smaller hands gripping broad shoulders, legs rubbing against the thin sides of his partner encouragingly. Oh what fools they were ! He knew Maxwell, he knew more than any of them !

_Wilson, that man will hurt you if you don't leave him be. He will hurt you._

A slight laugh, almost hauntingly at his thoughts. A scoff that vibrated in his chest, his throat, and Maxwell groaned, lips connecting to Wilson's before parting to meet slender neck once again. Wilson rolled his head back, allowing the man to suck gently at his throat, his eyes closed, arms still laced around his lover's neck. Maxwell pressed his nose to Wilson's neck and inhaled, moaning hungrily, not that the scientist would realize. The Italian hummed, running gloved fingers through greying hair, he smiled,

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you, Maxie?"

A few licks, hot breath on chilled skin, and then a sharp sudden pain. A shocking pain, one that didn't release. Wilson gasped, attempting to pull away.

"Max stop !"

The magician didn't listen, only grabbing locks of black hair and yanking, tipping Wilson's head painfully far back. 

_We found odd things in the forests today.._

Wilson pressed roughly against those once elegant shoulders, kicking his legs in attempt to escape, his voice shrill as he begged for help from anyone. Anything.

_Hounds. Often a few, left to dry on the forest floor.._

Wilson screamed, he beat his fists in anyway, but it only caused the beast to latch onto his throat harder. He felt like he was being drained, he could feel himself weakening.

_Two piercings, often in the throat, we found.. They were drained of their blood. But by what, we do not know..._

** _You should have listened, Wilson._ **

Wilson cried. He begged Maxwell to stop. He told him how much he loved him, and that if the magician truly loved him back, he should stop. His hands had long since fallen unusable, legs limb, wide eyes hooded. He was tired, and very pale, wheezing as his life was sucked away by Maxwell. By this creature.

"Maxwell...please.."

The man answered only in a grunt, his jaws sinking into Wilson's windpipe, silencing the little man for good. Soon, Wilson was lifeless, his skin snow White, cheeks softened by dying tears, whiskey eyes without their sparks. Maxwell only looked down at his meal, a slight pang in his chest. He promised himself he wouldn't go for human any longer, his inner thoughts shredding him to pieces for not listening to their warnings. He should have controlled himself.

He should have listened.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa I get so nervous about my writings, I hope this was ok qwq


End file.
